Take my Advice
by Megatron's girl
Summary: Transformers Armada Demolisher/Megatron Summary: Set in the early days of war with the Decepticons and Autobots on Cybertron. Demolisher finds a chance to help his Lord overcome some of his doubts. (Just wanted to write a bit of fluff just for a bit of fun, hope you like it)


TF Armada

Demolisher/Megatron

Summary: Set in the early days of war with the Decepticons and Autobots on Cybertron. Demolisher finds a chance to help his Lord overcome some of his doubts.

Take my advice

Demolisher was awakened by a loud noise. He sat up fast, turning on his light but nothing seemed wrong in his room. For a moment he thought he just imagined it but the noise came again outside his room.

Worried, he got out of his bed and went to the door and powered up his weapons. He didn't know if it was trouble or not but he felt safer having his guns ready. There was indeed a noise coming from outside, which was strange since the others would be powered down by this time. Expect for Starscream who would be up working.

He pressed the button to open his door. As it slid open, no one was in front of him which was a relief. However there was someone in the corridor. He recognized who it was. It was Megatron! He was down on one knee, his body shaking badly.

Demolisher ran over right away but noticed a trail of energon leading to where Megatron was and a pool of energon gathering around him.

"My Lord!"

Megatron didn't say anything just grumbled and made a noise, clearly showing he was in pain. He was clutching part of his leg, his servo covered in energon. He was injured!

Demolisher optics widened. To actually see his master hurt was a rare thing. "My lord what happened?!"

Megatron shifted slightly and his fellow soldier helped to him to sit with his back against the wall. For once Megatron didn't argue about having help. "It was from the last battle…" He hissed. "An injury I didn't get checked".

Demolisher couldn't believe it. "You can't be so reckless my Lord! What if this happened during a fight! Those Autobots could get you!"

Megatron optics glowed with angry; he didn't like Demolisher's attitude. "Watch your tongue, I may be injured but I can still do you damage".

"Then why did I find you out here on your knees, bleeding out? Can't walk to the medical room?"

Megatron gasped, partly from the pain but also that Demolisher was able to read him easily. He couldn't make it to the medical room because he couldn't walk.

"Why didn't you call for backup?"Demolisher asked.

Megatron looked at him thinking he'll be able to answer that straight away, but he found it difficult. In his mind, it was about image. He was Megatron after all, the new leader of a Decepticon army, no one should be able to see him like this because some would say he had a weakness, he got hurt so he can be defeated.

The fight against the Autobots has just begun he couldn't have his troops doubting his power or strength. Another reason was that he was uncomfortable with others fixing him up. He spent most of his life as a miner repairing himself. He had to, since the Autobots didn't wish to waste their recourses on low life forms like him.

"My Lord?" Demolisher spoke softly.

Megatron didn't know why he was even saying this but the words slipped out before he knew it, maybe he just wanted someone to listen to him, about what really was affecting him.

"Demolisher… I've been taking care of myself since I was forced to work in the mines and as a gladiator and I guess part of me is not trusting yet of others helping me. Having this new faction I have new recourses available to me I never been able to have before. Medical staff and equipment, warriors and followers all those who want to help me in my quest but I still find it hard to let myself be helped".

Demolisher was taken back by his words, not expecting them to come from Megatron. It was strange to hear him say things like that, so unsure of himself.

An awkward silence started and as Demolisher was about to speak he noticed Megatron seemed to be powering down, his optics flashing on and off a few times, clearly the loss of energon was taking its toll on him.

Demolisher didn't want him to go yet without hearing what he had to say. He held Megatron's face in his hands expecting the lord to pull away with angry and frustration but he never did, probably too weak to move.

"My Lord we all joined you because of your idea, we want to follow your goal and help you build the world where we are free from hatred just because of who we are and where we are from. No more will the high-class bots of this world will hurt or use us for their own agenda. You want the world where everyone is equal and we believe in that but we know no one can do that on their own, you have to learn to trust in others for once Megatron because by working together we can make your vision come true"

Unable to help himself he placed his lips on Megatron's helm and kissed him gently, he felt sorry for his master and wanted to give him some comfort.

Megatron tried to speak he was too shocked at what his loyal warrior said and did but he was unable to keep himself awake anymore and fell into Demolisher arms unconscious.

Demolisher hugged him like this for a few moments. He wanted to do this for Megatron ever time he felt bad or unsure. It was only natural his Lord feel this way, everyone does from time to time. Just because he was their leader doesn't mean he doesn't have his doubts too.

Demolisher had to drag Megatron to his room. He would repair him himself and let Megatron decide when he wakes up what to do next. He didn't want the others to see Megatron like this

He placed his Lord on the bed and kissed his head one more time before heading out to grab a medical kit and some energon before anyone else decides to wake up.

Demolisher took what he needed and went back to Megatron. It was an unusual sight seeing Megatron on his bed. Still, it wasn't like he didn't have fantasies about that. After all, Megatron was very attractive and powerful and well he was attracted to that.

Sitting close to him he began cleaning the wound first then started sealing the wound. Finally, after some time he managed to patch him up and get energon into his systems again now he sat on the chair beside the bed and watched over Megatron until he woke.

Time passed and it wasn't until another 2 hours later when Megatron groaned. His master had awakened.

"How are you feeling?"

At first, Megatron looked startled and Demolisher was worried he might have to defend himself but his master soon remembered what happened and didn't do much expect got up from the bed.

"Fine I guess"

Demolisher smiled and stood up to him. "I did what I could to fix you I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone else to see you like this so I helped you".

Megatron was surprised by the kind gesture of his, he wasn't used to saying thanks but he did owe him one. "Thank you for your help"

The Decepticon got up from the bed. He went to the door but stopped before he left. "It was nice to hear your words yesterday and I'll take your advice and start asking for assistants when I need it" He grinned at him

Demolisher blushed he couldn't help it, it was that grin of his master's, it was famous around his troops. Megatron could make any mech overload just by his grin and that deep growl of his that came with it. Demolisher felt his legs shaking and was sure they were about to give out. Oh, how he wanted to kiss Megatron again but this time on those famous lips of his.

Megatron opened the door to leave but stopped he looked back at the blushing Demolisher he sighed as he was going to do something he didn't do to anyone else before. He walked back over to Demolisher and placed his lips against his cheek kissing him softly. "Thank you"

Demolisher was sure he was about to explode or shut down right now. Did he actually feel that! Those lips, those perfect lips against his cheek! Was this real? Was it a dream? Someone help him to see it was real or not.

Megatron may have not known Demolisher long, yet with each battle, the warrior seemed totally loyal to him and his mission which indeed pleased him. He felt good to actually have someone he can trust so in times of doubt they would be there to put him back on the path and stop him from giving up on his goals. "Report for the meeting Demolisher, when you have the time, we have a war to win"

Demolisher just looked on as Megatron walked off, that powerful and sexy and strong mech who will lead them to glory oh yes Demolisher promised himself right here and now that he will always be there for Megatron and always help him when others would fail. He would be the one he could call on and trust fully. This was Demolisher's goal.


End file.
